


Cliché

by Twicetot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicetot/pseuds/Twicetot
Summary: Written to the song Cliché by mxmtoon





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Cliché by mxmtoon  
> Italics are the lyrics
> 
> I recommend listening to the song before or during reading. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/IGPqSepfbG0

* * *

 

 

_I walked into the room and then I saw your face_

 

Jeongyeon stares at the Japanese girl on the other side of the cafe, one hand holding a book while she rests her chin on the palm of the other.

The girl is beautiful in a simple way and Jeongyeon just can’t help staring at her.

That is, until the girl looks up and meets Jeongyeon’s eyes.

 

_You looked me in the eye and then I wanted to erase myself_

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes widen and her cheeks flush when the girl smiles at her and gives a small wave.

Jeongyeon’s immediate reaction is to duck her head and stare at her shoes as if they’re the most interesting thing she’s ever seen and she hears a soft giggle from across the cafe.

The girl is laughing at her.

And butterflies explode inside of Jeongyeon.

 

_I didn’t wanna fall but then I stepped right in_ _  
_ _I looked down at the ground and then I felt it right within_

 

She looks back up at the girl who’s still staring at her, smiling warmly.

And wow, she has a pretty smile.

Why does she have to have such a pretty smile?

It’s definitely not helping the butterflies.

 

Jeongyeon musters up the courage to smile back and the girl sits up straighter and smiles wider.

 

_It was too late for me_

 

The girl closes her book, stands up and makes her way over to Jeongyeon and oh god, when did the butterflies turn into fireworks? And has it always been so hot in here?

 

_You took a step forward and tilted your head_

_With a curious glance, you stared and I felt dead_

 

The girl stops in front of Jeongyeon and cocks her head to the side, wide smile still spread across her face.

God, what a smile.

 

_Oh my god, I think I’m dying_

 

“Hey.” The girl says, holding her hands behind her back as she shifts her weight from her heels to her toes.

Stop being so cute.

“Hello.” Jeongyeon responds awkwardly, blinking a few times.

There’s so much running through her head.

How did they get to this point so quick? Why is this pretty girl talking to her? What did Jeongyeon do to _deserve_ to have a pretty girl talking to her? What’s her name?

Ask her what her name is.

Idiot, ask her for her name.

Speak. Say something. Anything.

 

_You said “hey” and I said “hello”_

_What’s your name?_

_I’d really like to know about you_

_Too bad I stopped at “hello”_

 

Nothing.

 

The girl just keeps smiling at an obviously flustered Jeongyeon and she laughs softly.

A beautiful, gentle laugh.

And there go the butterflies. Or fireworks. Or maybe exploding butterflies?

Who knows.

All Jeongyeon knows is that her insides are going crazy at that wonderful sound.

 

_I just stared and you grinned and looked right back_ _  
_ _It felt like just one big whirlwind_

_One big emotional whirlwind_

 

“Mina.” The girl says, holding her hand out to an internally panicking Jeongyeon.

Shake her hand.

Earth to Jeongyeon, shake her hand!

Jeongyeon clears her throat and smiles as she takes the girl’s hand, giving a gentle squeeze.

“Jeongyeon. I’m uh, my name is Jeongyeon.” She says with a nod.

Nailed it.

 

* * *

 

_Over the next few days we got to talking_ _  
_ _With every single word, I started falling farther_

 

Mina sits across the table from Jeongyeon, coffee in hand, watching the other girl run her hand through her short locks as she talks about her lego collection.

How can someone be so adorable talking about building blocks?

If anyone was capable, it would be Jeongyeon.

 

_Farther and farther for you_

 

Mina asks about Jeongyeon’s many creations and smiles and laughs at the stories and jokes she tells her, making both of their hearts swell.

How both of them managed to catch feelings so quickly, neither one knows, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

_You were so witty and so charming_ _  
_ _Swept me off my feet_

 

Mina can feel her affection grow for Jeongyeon every minute they spend together.

She finds herself falling for the little things the girl does like the way she talks so passionately about the things she loves or the way she always pulls Mina’s chair out for her.

She especially loves when Jeongyeon flashes her lopsided grin Mina’s way.

And as if Jeongyeon can read Mina’s mind, her lips curl into said grin.

Butterflies.

 

_You made me laugh, you made me blush_ _  
_ _No one could compete_

 

“Would you like to go out?” Mina blurts out when Jeongyeon stops to take a sip of her coffee.

Jeongyeon sets her cup down and smiles across the table at the younger girl, cocking her head slightly.

“What, you mean this isn’t a date?” She teases and nudges Mina’s shin under the table with her foot, making Mina laugh softly and shake her head at the ridiculous girl.

 

_It seemed too good to be true_ _  
_ _I wanted to be with you_

 

“Well, no. Not a proper one.” Mina says with a shrug, swirling the contents of her cup. “You never asked me out.” She adds, shooting the other girl a challenging look.

“So you took matters into your own hands.” Jeongyeon concludes, resting her chin in her palm.

“Yes.” She says, nodding her head once.

“Yes?”

“Let’s go out.”

 

_We clicked like legos_ _  
_ _Or the clacking of tap shoes_

 

Mina smiles brightly and Jeongyeon reaches over to cover Mina’s hand with her own, giving a light squeeze and a warm smile.

There go the butterflies again.

How can such a simple touch make Mina feel like she’s going to explode?

Maybe it’s the way Jeongyeon’s thumb strokes across Mina’s knuckles or maybe it’s simply the warmth of a hand in her own. Whatever it is, she never wants it to stop.

 

* * *

 

_You said “hey”_  
_I said “hello, how was your day?”_ _  
__You said “better now” with a smile_

 

“Hey.” Mina says, glancing up from her laptop as her girlfriend enters the room.

“Hello.” Jeongyeon greets, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Mina’s waiting lips. “How was your day?” She asks.

“Better now.” Mina responds happily, closing her laptop and setting it aside as Jeongyeon flops onto the couch next to Mina, her head replacing the laptop’s spot on Mina’s lap.

 

_Oh, what a cliché_

 

“I’m just a ray of sunshine, huh?” Jeongyeon teases and reaches up to tap Mina’s nose, making her scrunch it up adorably as a soft giggle escapes her lips.

 

_But to be honest, it made my day_

 

“You’re a sap, that’s what you are.” Mina responds and strokes her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair, soothingly scratching the girl’s scalp as she does.

Jeongyeon hums happily, closing her eyes as she leans into the touch.

“Hypocrite.” Jeongyeon mumbles lazily. “You’re so sappy you could qualify as syrup.” She adds, peeking an eye open to see Mina staring down at her like she’s the most precious thing in the world.

 

_I didn’t wanna fall but then I stepped right in_  
_I looked up at your face_ _  
__And those eyes, they drew me in_

 

Jeongyeon just stares up at her girlfriend, her cheeks turning pink at the sight of warm, loving eyes on her.

There go the butterflies again.

No, these are definitely fireworks.

This girl Jeongyeon was so shy about talking to in that little cafe still manages to make Jeongyeon’s heart skip a beat with something as simple as a look.

 

“I love you.” Mina whispers, her thumb stroking over Jeongyeon’s temple.

Jeongyeon just stares up at her silently for a moment, cheeks and ears burning at this point.

She said the words…

Say it back.

 

Jeongyeon props herself up on her elbow and reaches her free hand up to the back of Mina’s neck, pulling her in and kissing her hard.

Mina sighs happily through her nose when their lips touch and she cups Jeongyeon’s cheeks, keeping her close.

 

_It was too late for me_

 

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

_That’s what we were_ _  
_ _A simple cliché_

 

“Hey.” Jeongyeon says with a weak smile as she sits down across from Mina.

Their table.

Their seats.

“Hello.” Mina greets in kind, returning the solemn smile.

 

Silence.

 

_It wasn’t made to work_ _  
_ _But I wouldn’t have it any other way_

 

“I have to know…” Mina starts, her eyes falling to the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. “Do you really feel this way?”

Jeongyeon looks down at her coffee, not daring to look Mina in the eye. It hurts too much.

That’s why she had written the note.

“Yeah, I do.” Jeongyeon sighs and Mina tenses, hearing her admit it out loud hurts more than any note.

“I was scared of what you might say.”

 

And at that, the butterflies die. The fireworks crackle pathetically before extinguishing.

 

_You say “hey”_  
_I said “hello,_  
_I gotta know, do you feel this way?”_ _  
_ You said “yeah, I do, but I was scared of what you might say”

 

Silence.

 

Mina thinks of the times when Jeongyeon would make her laugh so hard that she’d start crying.

 

Jeongyeon thinks about the nights when Mina would fall asleep with her hand on Jeongyeon’s heart.

 

The times Mina would come home and find Jeongyeon passed out on the couch with legos scattered across the floor.

 

The times Jeongyeon would find Mina dancing around the kitchen while she made breakfast.

 

All of these things, just the ultimate cliché.

 

_That’s all we were_

_A silly cliché_

_I still think you’re cute_

_But maybe it’s better this way_

 

_That’s okay, we’re just a little cliché_

_A little cliché_

 

_But that’s okay_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @/twicetot


End file.
